There are times when it may be necessary to effect control and/or gather data from a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) becomes problematic such as when an offshore device such as a rig needs to be abandoned due to an emergency such as weather, equipment failures, or the like. Although typically controlled from that site locally, the ROV may still need to be controlled but no one may be present to control the ROV.